A Sparrow's Atonement for her Life
by Abigail-Kane
Summary: A POTC prequel. The story of a Jack Sparrow's broken-minded mother. Yet her memory is weak, her past haunts her. The story of a her progressing insanity and her deadly hated toward Captain Teague whose emotions toward her is reciprocal. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

The present...

Of all the things in her life. Why? Why was she left to live with a broken heart.

She stared at her wedding ring and on her thumb, was her husband's wedding band he threw at her.

Mrs. Turner was sitting on the beach a mile away from Tortuga. She worked as a barmaid at _The Faithful Bride _along with Laura Smith.

It was raining awfully hard. But no tears in Mrs. Turner eyes mixed into the rain.

When it later stopped raining, she pulled a locket and one of her diaries from her coat pocket, two possessions she always carried in her coat pocket.

She stared at the locket, she couldn't remember who or what gave it to her.

She looked at the diary. She had weak memory. She knew that the answers to her past was in it. But she couldn't bring herself to read it. She knew how miserable her life was.

Now, why did she have weak memory?

In truth, her memory had grown stronger. She could remember the parents who neglected her, the husband she loved, the husband who she neglected, and a miscarriage. It was among the few memories she had.

She also knew it had been two months and twenty-nine days since she miscarried a baby.

And she still was very weak and ill from it.

And her mind was broken as always.

I was getting less cloudy. She picked up her diary and flipped to a random page...

* * *

The past...

The little child was sobbing as the boat drifted of futher in endless sea. She held on to the bullet wound on her shoulder.

The wind blew softly.

The crying child could see an island up ahead. The wind blew and the boat continued the flow eventually into a river of the island

She stepped out of the boat into shallow water and kept her hand on her bullet wound.

She was uncertain where she was walking to.

She came toward a swamp.

Then she could see an odd-lookng women heading toward her.

The child backed-up frightened.

"Do not be afraid" the women said kindly.

* * *

The present...

She tore her eyes away from the open page of her diary.

She gathered her items. It rained harder and harder. She walked to Tortuga.

* * *

It was a hard day at the _Faithful Bride _for the barmaid Laura Smith. Her husband was drunk. There was so many rough customers as always.

_Now where is Mrs.Turner? _Laura thought.

Then there was a noise at the bar door. Someone was struggling to open the door in a scary manner. Every pirate in the bar stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the door.

_Not another pirate _Laura thought.

But the door opened, and it was only a soaking wet Mrs. Turner. Everyone resumed to what they were doing.

"Door is broken." Mrs. Turner told Laura.

Laura glared at her and said "Look, where were you when I needed you? We got pirates to serve."

"I'm sorry, but it's been two months and twenty-nine days since... well, I still need time to myself." and that was all she said to Laura for the rest of the day.

* * *

Laura sighed as she served ale.

How was she suppose to deal with Mrs. Turner?

_And by the way, why is she a Mrs. when I don't see or hear of a husband. And why is she sad, she never told me why? If she was once married, then what is her her true maiden surname? In fact, I don't even know her first name. _Laura thought.

* * *

When her shift was over, Mrs. Turner was wandering aimlessly around the uncontrol town of Tortuga. She walked slowly as always her head slighty facing down. Her body was hurting from a miscarriage as always.

"Ummm, Mis?" said a manly, guff voice. She felt a touch on her shoulder. She turned around.

Standing in front of her was a plump man with arburn hair. Something familiar about him...

"It's you." the man said looking a her face. She just stared.

"Captain Sparrow, it's me, your old ship's surgeon. Mary Gibbs husband, Johnson Gibbs." She just stared eyes wide open.

"You do look familiar." she told him. "And by the way, it's Mrs.Turner now."

"No wonder we found him missing also."

_No wonder we found him missing also. _Those words hit her.

"Please Mr. Gibbs, he left me, don't ever mention anything about my past ever again. That's an order." she said with the authority she once had.

"Why not Captain Sparrow?"

"_It's Mrs. Turner"_ she said sternly. "And I'm not a captain anymore."

* * *

The two were walking together around Tortuga.

"How's Mary?" Mrs. Turner asked him.

"Dead. She left me with our son Joshamee." he said sadly.

"Where is your son?"

"Living with Mary's parents."

"So, Mary is dead?"

"Yes."

"She's fortunate." Mrs. Turner said strangely.

"What?"

"Sometimes I wish I was dead. You miss her, my husband doesn't miss me."

"What do you do now?" asked Gibbs.

"I help the barmaid at the _Faithful Bride. _It's going be the job I chose to stick to for the rest of my life. Hopefully, I die early."

"Captain Sparrow-"

"It's _Mrs. Turner."_

"I'm sorry, but I should say that there's more to life than what you are doing. You're only making worse for yourself. You have to start over."

"I'm sorry Johnson, but I have a weak memory, yet the past haunts me."

"You mean the time where-..."

"_Don't say it." _she said sternly. _"Don't ever say anything about my past. I want to forget."_

* * *

Mrs. Turner bade Gibbs farewell and walked to an inn where she always slept. She threw herself on bed.

_You have to start over..._

_You have to start over..._

_Start over..._

_Start over..._

_over..._

Those stupid words Gibbs told her kept haunting her. She screamed and threw her pillow on the floor.

She opened he diary when she calmed down. She flipped to a random page. Away from her childhood, to her teen years.

* * *

The past...

17 year-old Captain Sparrow had just got through assembling a motley crew. She was standing at the dock watching them climb her ship. She looked thoughtfully at the sea.

Her father was dead now. For some strange reason, he gave her the title of not only captain, but Lord of the Carribean Sea.

"Come on Capt." said Mary Gibbs her first mate.

Capt. Sparrow was just about to board her ship when...

"Hey, wait!" a young man ran toward her. "I'll like to join your crew."

"What's your reason?"

"Well, I'm estrangled now. My wife won't speak to me. She even let me near our son William."

"You're in, what's your name?"

"Theodore Turner."

The present...

She shut her diary and threw herself on her back on her bed. The words still echoing in her mind.

_You have to start over..._

_You have to start over..._

_Start over..._

_Start over..._

_over..._

* * *

**Authors note**

_Hi, this story is now resurfaced. This story was deleted for a time. This is a story that warps to the past and present._

_For those who read the story before it was temporarly deleled, you'll see major changes_


	2. A conversation

_Author's note_

_Some readers didn't pay attention to the summary. This is a prequel to POTC. This is a story abut Jack Sparrow's mother._

_For then on, Mrs. Turner will referred as her maiden surname Ms.Sparrow. Her first name will not be stated until later._

The present...

The next day, Ms.Sparrow skipped her shift and walked thoughout Tortuga hoping to see Johnson Gibbs again. She couldn't find him.

She went behind the _Faithful Bride. _

There he was sleeping on top of a sleeping pig's stomach.

"Mr.Gibbs."

He just snore.

"Mr.Gibbs."

He kept sleeping.

After many tries, she finally took a pail of ice cold water and splashed it on him.

He woke up, saw her, and yelled "It's bad luck to wake a man when he's sleeping!"

"I'm sorry, but I buy you a drink and we need to talk."

* * *

The two were sitting in the_ Faithful Bride._

Laura Smith saw her, came to her and said. "We were you? You have a job to do."

"I'm sorry, but I quit, Laura."

"What?" then Laura saw Mr.Gibbs. "Oh, are you two husband and wife?"

"Nope, just old friends." said Ms.Sparrow. At the very same moment right when she said those words, Gibbs had said, "Nope, just an ex-crewmember of her."

"Ex-crewmember?" said Laura.

"Oh yes, my old ship's surgeon. I do happen to recall was a pirate captain once. I don't recall what happened, but my ship is gone." said Ms.Sparrow.

"_You, a captain?_" Laura stared. Then she walked away muttering to herself "I wish I was a pirate captain. Adventure, excitement, _freedom." _Laura had been so suprised that she forgot to question why Ms.Sparrow resigned her job.

"Anyway, Gibbs I thought of what you said and... I think I need a new start. Problem is, how?"

"I'm not sure. You mentioned to me that you have a bad memory."

She took her diary out of her coat pocket. "If I only I could bring myself to read this."

Gibbs stared at the diary, it was bigger than a normal diary.

"I don't remember where I got this but this is no ordinary diary. It records my life. In fact," she flipped to the last page with words. "If you read the entry on this page now, you see that it's recording the details of our conversation. In others words, I don't write in it, it writes for me." SHe closed it.

"And you don't remember where you got this diary?"

"No."

"Why won't you read it."

"Because I don't feel like it, but that's not suppose to be part of this conversation. By the way, what are you doing here at Tortuga?"

"Well, I'm stuck here. I worked on another ship but, I got drunk and the next thing I knew, the ship sailed without me."

"I think you mentioned a son you had, why won't you take care of him."

Gibbs face fell as he said "I need time to myself since Mary died."

"Don't you love your son."

"Look, I love Joshamee but..."

"But what, you're not showing it. My father never gave me any affection. I just think you need to take care of him thats all."

"That's not suppose to be part of the conversation."

"All right, don't you have any advice for my future?"

"I'm not sure, in fact, since I'm stuck here, I don't know about my future. Maybe I join another crew."

"I can do that." Said Ms.Sparrow thoughtfully.

"What?"

"I can join a crew."

"But you're a woman."

"So, I used to be a captain. In fact, I do recall that you respected me."

"But no male captain won't let you on his ship."

"So what, I can dress up like a man."

"I see I can't get your mind off joining a crew."

They were both silence.

* * *

_Author's note_

_Sorry this took too long to update._

_I hope my readers can see that I'm trying to make this story profound._


	3. Why do I even do this?

_Author's note_

_One thing about this story is that there are a lot of fast-forwards. In other words, this story tends to not go into too much details when it comes to not-so-important events in the story; it's quick to the point. _

_I leave my readers to use their imagination or speculation when it comes to undetailed parts of the story._

_Trust me, if you use you imagination strongly, the images will come n your head._

* * *

The present...

After the rather strange conversation with Gibbs, she went to her inn room, sat on her bed, and opened her diary. For the whole day, she found herself reading about her boring but decent three months of her pirate life after meeting her future husband. She read until the late afternoon. By that time she had read up to a part in her life where the Royal Navy attacked her ship. It seemed boring to her. She closed the diary.

She reached under her bed for her pistol and set a few bottles on the windowstill. She opened the window so it wouldn't break. She aimed and shot all the bottles perfectly. She looked out the window and saw a drunk man sitting on a barrel drinking a bottle of rum in his hand. She aimed and shot the bottle without harming the man.

She blew the smoke away form her pistol and threw herself on her bed. She threw her pistol to the side.

_Why do I even practice sharpshooting?_ She thought to herself.

For some very, very strange reason, the fact that she practiced aiming and shooting with a gun seemed associated with her forgotten past. But why?

Out of boredom, she began reading where she left off on her diary.

* * *

_Author's note_

_Sorry for the short chapter. Was in a hurry._

_The fact Ms. Sparrow doesn't know why she practice sharpshooting is a foreshadowing. Who can guess what might have happened back then?_

_Again, Ms. Sparrow first name is symbolically unmentioned._


	4. The Keeper of the Code

Mrs. Sparrow walked through the Faithful Bride dressed in men's clothes. Her hat shielded her eyes well. A brown coat (which carried her possessions) covered her body. She wore black gloves that hid her rings. And most importantly a pistol was on her belt. It was a convincing disguise.

She watched a line of able-bodied sailors signing up to be part of a crew. A first mate, was sitting at the table, judging who was worthy enough to serve under a… Captain Teague, the famous Keeper of the Code. The Captain Teague sat behind his first mate drinking rum. Set on the floor next to him was the Pirata Codex.

Many would fear the man, but fear did not hold Mrs. Sparrow's' dream of looking for a new life. She waited in line.

"Next!"

It was a long wait.

"Next!"

Finally her turn came…

He took a brief look at her and said "Next!"

_God grievances, oh well, better luck next time_ she thought to herself.

She was just about to turn and leave when a gruff voice said, "Wait."

She turned, the Captain stood up. When he did, Ms. Sparrow noticed that he had to walk with a cane.

"Let him in, he can be the cabin boy."

"But-…"

"Don't disobey me."

"Aye, Captain. Sign the roster." The first mate said gesturing toward .

"Your name?" Captain Teague asked.

"Larry Smith." Ms. Sparrow said in a manly voice.

"Any experience?" The first mate asked.

"I served under Captain Sparrow." She found herself saying.

Then from beneath the hat, Sparrow's eyes found itself looking into the eyes of Captain Teague. She disliked him at once. His brown eyes flickered with cold, cold flames. Like cold flames she could drown into and die. She stared at him calmly, hoping that he won't see through her disguise. He looked at her like he had always known her.

"Umm, thanks, ummm, Teague." She said in her manly voice, trying to sound scare.

"Captain Teague." He said sternly.

"Thanks Captain. Ummm, when do we depart?"

"Tonight. My ship is called The Misty Lady." Then all of a sudden, he walked toward her, leaning on his cane and snatched her pistol and put it in his own belt. "I won't allow you to carry this."

"Ummm, thanks again, Captain Teague," she said curtly.

"Say it with respect."

"Thanks Teague." She said respectfully.

She turned, ignoring another one of Teague's reprimand.

_Larry Smith! Why did I think of such a stupid name!? Larry Smith, Larry Smith, Larry Smith, my, I must be stupid._

And then she turned to look back. Teague had sat back down, he was watching her intently.

_God grievances, I think I seen him before._ She thought. She found herself turning around and putting her hand on her coat, and feeling for her journal in its inner pocket while leaving the bar.


End file.
